Don't be childish, Johnlock
by They Call Me Mrs. Holmes
Summary: Sherlock is feeling bored and is acting childish. Oneshot.


"Don't be so childish."

"I'm not being childish."

"Yes you are. You are being childish. Now give it back."

"No. I refuse."

"Now."

"No."

"So help me god, give it back now or I will _make_ you."

"You can try."

"I have killed people before."

"So have I."

"I've been to war."

"I jumped off a building and survived."

"You didn't really jump."

"Didn't I?"

"I'm warning you…."

"…..No!" Sherlock jumped off the sofa and bolted down the stairs, his dressing gown flapping after him. John cursed and chased his partner down the stairs, pulling up his pyjama bottoms to make sure he didn't trip and fall. He jumped the last few steps and ran after Sherlock who had gone into Mrs Hudson's kitchen (who thankfully had left London to visit her sister for a few days.)

"Sherlock Holmes!" yelled John. He was staring at Sherlock who was standing by the fridge, "Give it back."

"No, why should I?" he teased.

"Because it's my bloody laptop! You have your own!"

"Will you stop writing about the case?"

"No, why should I?" John mimicked Sherlock.

"Because I don't like it when you talk about the unsolved ones, I don't see why you need to publish it!" he protested.

"Because it's still interesting, Sherlock. The only one who cares that you didn't solve it is you."

He frowned, "No. I'm pretty sure the mother of the murdered boy is rather upset about the unsolved death of her child."

"That's what you're worried about? The mother being upset."

"No, I was merely correcting you. I don't see why you have to post the unsolved ones."

"Give me back my laptop, Sherlock."

"No."

"Yes!" John lunged forward towards Sherlock in an attempt to pry the laptop from his hands, when Sherlock ducked and ran from under John's outstretched arms, and back upstairs.

"You cock!" John yelled and ran after Sherlock, who was happily enjoying himself. John burst through the room and didn't see Sherlock anywhere. He quickly scanned the room and then the kitchen, where they remained free of any sociopaths. The attempted-blogger prowled down the hall where he stood outside of the bedroom, careful to ensure the floorboards didn't creak. He pressed his head against the door softly, and listened for any signs of life. He could hear the faint ruffling of a man inside, and smiled, John had him cornered for definite now. He slowly turned the rusting doorknob and swung the door open. Sherlock was bent over in a corner, where he straightened up and turned to look at John. The man eyed the pile almost completely hidden behind Sherlock and ran, pushing the taller out of his way and dug around in the pile. Sherlock stood next to the bed, grinning satisfactorily. John yelled and spun to face Sherlock. "Where have you put it?!"

"It's hidden," Sherlock said simply.

John threw the clothes he had in his hands back on the floor and took a step closer to Sherlock, "Where is it hidden?"

"Well I can't tell you that would be cheating."

John pushed the man onto the bed who fell back and stared up at John. John smiled and laid himself on top of the man, kissing him passionately. "Can you tell me now?"

Sherlock kissed John back, "Nope."

John kissed Sherlock deeper and harder, his tongue sliding into his mouth and running its way around inside. John slid his tongue across Sherlock's teeth and touched his tongue. "What about now?"

Sherlock didn't answer immediately, "No."

John sighed and kissed him harder, he ran his hands up the man's body and untucked his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. John bit his lip, causing Sherlock to moan pleasurably. "Can you tell me where it is now?"

"Behind my experiment," he said breathlessly.

John smirked at his victory. "Thank you." He got up and walked to the desk that held the vast experiment; John reached behind it and felt for the cool lid of his laptop. He clasped his hands on it and pulled it out, placing it down onto the floor next to the desk. Sherlock was smiling at him, his chest rising and falling in heavy breaths. John smiled back and walked back to the bed.


End file.
